Many A New Day
by GalacticWarrior13
Summary: During an after-school rehearsal for LGPE, Rosalind Edelstein tries to convince her friends that she does not need a man in her life.  Especially 'that guy in orchestra' whom her friends always tease her about.  Songfic, nyotalia, fem!Austria centered.


**Hello, everyone. I am a newbie here as you can see, and this is my first time posting fanfiction. I've written fanfics before, but I've never actually posted anything (didn't really have the courage to do it... fail on my part).**

**I think this is the second Hetalia fanfic I've written, considering I've written one with one of my best friends about a year ago in 9****th**** grade. Anyway, I would like you to enjoy this little one-shot which I decided to center around Austria (which I don't really know why I just think the song would fit) & a mentioned mystery person. I wanted to do something a little bit quick and easy to test out my writing skills, so I decided on a songfic. Our school already did the musical **_**Oklahoma! **_**(in which I participated as a singer)**_**, **_**so I will use the song "Many A New Day". (link to the song: **.com/watch?v=G8F6VmbF9g4&feature=related **)**

**Oh, and everyone's gender-bent & there's one OC so here are the girls (and boy) featured:**

**Endre (male!Hungary) **

**Alexis (fem!America)**

**Aretha (fem!England)**

**Felicita (fem!Italy)**

**Madeline (fem!Canada)**

**Tiia (fem!Finland)**

**Filipa (fem!Poland)**

**Anita (fem!Spain)**

**María (Mexico)**

**Rosalind (fem!Austria)**

**Disclaimer: neither Hetalia Axis Powers nor **_**Oklahoma! **_**belong to me. This was made for entertainment purposes only.**

**Here goes nothing...**

The ringing of the afternoon bell, which signaled the end of the school day, reached the ears of all the students and staff on campus. To this, all the students departed their classrooms quickly, flooding the hallways. While most students headed towards their buses, some students stayed for informational meetings or extra curricular activities. A specific group of five girls was standing outside a science room, waiting for their four other friends.

Once the nine girls got together, they headed to the choir room in the fine arts building. When they entered the room, they saw a young man arranging some blank music sheets, copies of music, and paperwork. The young man looked up to the group of girls who just made themselves present.

"Oh, hi! What's up girlies?" he said.

A cheery blonde made herself visible to the young man and replied, "Endre! Hey young feller, whut up? Where's Mr. Demir?" she asked.

"Oh he's talking to the orchestra teacher. He should be here soon. Oh and Alexis, please stop speaking in that accent." Endre responded which earned him a pout from Alexis.

"Well, let's all take our seats!" commanded a cheery blonde with brown eyes.

As they took their seats on the chairs on the risers, the girls began gossiping with the exception of one.

The calm brunette let her violet eyes study the choir piece they have been working on for about one month and a half. She was too intrigued in reading the lyrics of the song that she did not notice her name had been called at least three times. When a cheery brunette with emerald eyes who was sitting at her right waved her hand in front of her face, the young woman with violet eyes looked up to the rest of her friends with a startled expression.

"Rosalind, girl, we were, like, calling your name, like three times in a row." Filipa, her Polish friend, said.

But before the violet-eyed teenager could reply, their choir teacher stepped into the room with a big smile that painted his countenance.

"Good afternoon, girls!" said their teacher in a cheerful tone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Demir." responded the teenage girls.

"Hmm, we seem to be eleven girls short. Where are the rest?" he asked.

"Well, five of them have basketball and the other six are practicing for gymnastics competition." Endre responded even though he knew he should completely have stayed out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Endre, are you one of the girls? I don't think so," responded the choir teacher with a playful tone as he received a playful grimace from the latter. The girls laughed in response.

"Anyway," continued Mr. Demir, "how are those pieces for LGPE coming along?"

"Oh we have been practicing so much these last few days, we'll definitely have them ready by next Thursday." said María with determination.

"I just hope we do better than last year. Not that last year's LGPE was horrible, but I think we have done much more preparation for this one. Plus, we still have a few more weeks." commented Aretha.

Suddenly, Mr. Demir's phone began ringing.

"Sorry, girls. I have to take this call. Have Rosalind go over the student conductor piece with you, and I will be back in about 20 minutes." said their teacher and exited the room.

Rosalind stood up from her seat and walked towards the center of the room and behind the music stand. As soon as she stood on her spot, a question was directed towards her.

"So, _mon amie, _who will be taking you to prom this year?" her friend Françoise asked.

"Actually, I will not be going to prom this year." responded Rosalind.

Her Italian friend gasped and said, "But prom's the most important dance of the year! And not just that! This is your SENIOR prom!"

"Well, Felicita, I just don't have the time to go. I have priorities." stated the violet-eyed girl.

"Oh, _chicas, _I don't think that's the real _problema_," said María with a smirk towards the other girls.

"Oh I bet you she doesn't have a date yet!" said Anita while letting an idiotic giggle escape her lips.

To this, Rosalind blushed and looked down.

"Well, why don't we just get on-"

"Why don't you go ask that guy in orchestra? He sure seems to like you a lot; I mean, he's always trying to flirt with you." interrupted Tiia, her Finnish friend.

The room soon became engulfed in an awkward silence, and Tiia received a flick on the head, courtesy of Alexis.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Tiia, girl, you should, like, not bring up that guy EVER while Rosalind's here. You're lucky you did not even mention his name." responded Filipa.

"Well, why not?" Tiia questioned.

Madeline spoke up in a soft voice, "Well, from what I've heard, that orchestra guy was Rosalind's childhood friend-"

"An' then one day, he jus' left the pore girl all by 'erself. He nev'r contacted her, an' he left 'er there weepin' all by 'erself. And THAT'S why you cain't nev'r bring him up while Rosalin's 'round." interrupted Alexis's loud voice.

"... Yeah, what she said." finished Madeline defeated.

"Alexis, will you please stop using that accent? You have been talking like that all day!" Aretha shouted at her friend.

"Oh, then whut 'bout you? One day, if I recall correctly, you was talkin' in a big cocky accent an' I ain't nev'r understood a dang word you was sayin' all day." retorted Alexis.

"Umm... I'm still here, you guys." said Rosalind, getting her friends' attention back to her. She then continued, "and yes, it is true that we were friends, and yes he did leave me without telling me, but I'm sure he had his reasons, and I should not care one bit. And neither should you."

Endre stood there and listened. He finally spoke up.

"Actually I heard this so-called friend of yours is going to take Milly to prom this year."

Rosalind froze right on her spot. She remembered the memories she shared with Milly, her best friend from middle school. They befriended the first day of sixth grade and have been inseparable ever since. Milly, however, ended up moving when they both finished eight grade, and she was never the same, thus, Rosalind seized talking to her, concluding that she no longer knew the girl whom she once called 'best friend'. Any 'conversation' they had was rather minimal whether they were grouped together in a project or just to say hello in the hallways. But Rosalind had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, Milly disliked her, thus, trying to provoke her by going to prom with 'the guy from orchestra'.

She quickly shook her head and rid herself of her flashback. She turned to Endre and responded, "Well, why should I care about that?" she then looked at her friends in front of her, "and, if he wants to go with her, fine. Why should it be of my interest?"

"Denial~" said Anita in a sing-song voice while the other girls sniggered.

"Girls, bring your chairs over here," commanded Rosalind.

Soon, the nine chairs became arranged in a semicircle with Rosalind sitting in the middle. She let her eyes study each and everyone of her peers. She then proceeded to speaking.

"I think it's time I teach you all a little lesson," she spoke. She began singing,

"Why should a woman who is healthy and strong

Blubber like a baby if her man goes away?

A-weepin' and a-wailin' how he's done her wrong,

That's one thing you'll never hear me say." she sang with a smile. She continued singing, sparing each girl a look of determination as she sang her next lines.

"Never gonna think that the man I lose is the only man among men.

I'll snap my fingers to show I don't care," she stood up and snapped her fingers.

"I'll buy me a brand new dress to wear," she stood up and lightly spun on her spot. The girls smiled.

"I'll scrub my neck... and I'll brush my hair," Rosalind took a pause, then resumed, "and start all over again."

She then stood behind her chair and sang the next lines, making sure that she was expressive with her face and hand motions and, of course, making eye contact with her friends.

"Many a new face will please my eye,

Many a new love will find me.

Never have I once looked back to sigh

Over the romance behind me.

Many a new day will dawn before I do!"

The smiling girls then stood behind Rosalind, and the group of nine began dancing as Rosalind continued singing.

"Many a like lad may kiss and fly, a kiss gone by is bygone.

Never have I asked an August sky, 'Where has last July gone?'

Never have I wondered through the rye, wondering 'Where has some guy gone?'

Many a new day will dawn before I do."

The eight young women then surrounded Rosalind, giving her sincere smiles as they sang their lines of the chorus. Rosalind also sent her friends sincere smiles as they sang. When the girls finished singing their lines, Rosalind took lead again and began singing. This time, however, she sang as if no one was in the room but her, for she looked not at her friends, but rather at her own make-believe sky with eyes full of passion.

"Never have I chased the honeybee who carelessly cajoled me.

Somebody else just as sweet as he cheered me and consoled me.

Never have I wept into my tea over the deal someone doled me," she sang as she started breaking away from the group of young women, still looking at her make-believe sky.

"Many a new day will dawn," the young women sang with smiles as if they were trying to remind Rosalind of their presence.

Rosalind, in response, made a 180-degree turn and sang her last lines while looking at the girls with a rather sad smile this time.

"Many a red sun will set.

Many a blue moon will shine...

Before I do!" and she held out the last note until she finished counting fifteen quarter beats in her head.

By the time she finished singing, she engulfed herself in her group of friends and spoke to them in a rather jovial manner which was something she would rarely do unless she was in an incredibly good mood.

Mr. Demir then returned from his conference call fifteen minutes later, completely oblivious to the fact that his group of students was not singing the student conductor piece and rather did what would be considered "wasting time". Nevertheless, the group of young women collaborated with him and continued polishing their choir pieces.

Ten minutes after rehearsal ended, Rosalind and Felicita were the only two girls present in the choir room. Rosalind decided to stay behind some ten minutes to put away and organize any music sheets while Felicita simply stayed behind to keep her some company. Rosalind was, after all, the upperclassman man she liked the most. Rosalind completed her duties and looked back, only to realize that Felicita has been standing there which threw her by surprise.

"Felicita, you know you don't have to stay behind to keep me company," stated the brunette with her usual calm and distant voice.

"So you're really not going to ask him?" Felicita questioned the senior.

Rosalind only looked down with a troubled expression on her face. After a few seconds, she looked up, trying to bring a smile to her face and responded, "You know what? I already told you and the rest, it's no big deal. I'll actually go to prom now... do you think you all still have room the group for me?"

"Of course! I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us even if we all would've really liked you to go with 'that guy in orchestra'," Felicita happily answered.

"Can we please drop that subject? At least until after prom?" Rosalind responded with a small chuckle.

The walked to Rosalind's car and continued their chatting. It was filled with much gossip which Rosalind enjoyed, much to Felicita's surprise. They talked about college plans for the future, and Rosalind even brought up her idea of moving back to Vienna to study music. Felicita also told the violet-eyed brunette that she was planning on going to culinary school, so she could become a professional chef and have her own cooking show. Their conversation continued the whole car ride until Rosalind dropped off Felicita at her house.

Rosalind decided to turn on the radio the rest of the ride, considering she needed something to listen to for the rest of her ride home. Then, she began thinking. She wasn't going to prom with a date. So what? Why would she care if 'that guy in orchestra' chose Milly over her? She would not let that bother her. This weekend, she will make sure to pick out a stunning dress, and she will go to her senior prom and have fun. She will focus on dancing with her friends, and she will have her head held up high.

Nevertheless, being as determined as she was, Rosalind could not help but feel a little bit _empty._ Maybe her friends were right. Maybe Rosalind _was_ in denial about 'that guy in orchestra' after all.

**Done and done. And now I realized that this was really difficult to write. I think my weakest part was trying to write the part when fem!Austria and the girls were singing. It's really difficult to write movement.**

**And about fem!America's accent, I wrote this months ago when I still had the script for **_**Oklahoma!**_** So I used that as a reference, but I don't think it turned out so great. It's really difficult writing in that accent.**

**I honestly think I could have improved this because I think some of my sentences were a little bit too wordy, and I noticed I was lacking literary devices. But I was still trying to mix different length sentences, so I guess that's a start. And it was more of a quick write, but I still think it could be better.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think. This is after all, my first one-shot, and sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC. If I get any reviews, I might write a continuation with "People Will Say We're In Love" which means I would have to reveal 'that guy in orchestra's name (I don't even know who that is yet).**

**So, good night (or day) to all of you, please send in a review, and have a most wonderful May (AP World national next Thursday! Oh, no!) :P :)**

**~Besitos-de-Colores~**


End file.
